


Name

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: CJMatters, M/M, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One word prompt Obidei: Name
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 16





	Name

Your name on my lips always tasted so good. But for the longest time I did not know that flavor. I remember when I laid next to you, and I begged to see your face. You refused, again and again, and I remember the anger I held for so long. I could barely keep my temper around you, feeling like you didn't trust me. Which now, I laugh at. Trust? For me to expect you to trust me when I'd barely been with you for that time period was a joke. But my expectations were high of you, and my curiosity could not lay ignored for more than a day. I wanted to know everything about you and that itch needed to be scratched.

You were mysterious, and a liar, and beyond what I expected originally. You were stronger than me in so many ways, and you kept my attention and respect better than anyone else did after I learned you were not just simply Tobi. I remember asking if you'd ever tell me, and when your words never came, I had the terrifying and awefilling realization that this life was fleeting. I found joy in our relationship- the quick wit, the unknown. I never knew if one day would be my last-I would be gone with hopefully a boom, and those last moments could be spent not even knowing your real name.

I mean, it's not like I didn't have my own secrets, and things I couldn't share with you. Honestly, I wondered if I could weasel my way into making you reveal them to me. However, holding you, it was quick to show me I was wrong. No matter what happened, you were still secretive, and you would never change. I knew this much.

"If I was to die, Tobi… what would you do knowing I never would know what you looked like or who you truly are?" I asked one night, curled in your arms, still trying to coax answers out of your mouth.

You were silent for a moment, and in your true voice you answered, "You will not fucking die, Deidara."

I breathed out a sigh that sounded more like a hiss, frusturated. "How can you say that, when my art and my life is so limited? It'll end one day, and you can do nothing to stop it."

Your fingers curled around the base of my neck, kneeding the flesh thickly, "You do not know the expanse of my power, Deidara." Your voice was soft but I heard the hurt in it, so I dropped the subject.

When I did learn your name it was like toxin- invading my mouth and brain, constantly there. My thoughts would pound with your name, and I could not focus on my training with it in my thoughts all the time. I remember coming up to you, gripping your hair in one hand, and running my other hand over your shoulders, just murmuring about how distracting you were.

Your frozen shoulders at my words always made me smile.

"I love you Obito Uchiha."


End file.
